


Rainy Days

by mothsky



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsky/pseuds/mothsky
Summary: its pouring outside but bodhi doesn't have an umbrella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm uncreative so i used an ultra cute prompt from  
> http://ihavetoomanyaus.tumblr.com/post/150575343503/its-raining-and-a-just-came-out-of-an-ice-cream

It had been drizzling when Bodhi walked into the ice cream parlor, but he had dismissed it as the finicky summer kind that would disappear in a couple of seconds and never become more than a drizzle. Yet in the couple of minutes he had taken to order, it had turned into an all-out downpour.

He shifted uneasily as he paid, shooting looks out the door.

“Awful weather, isn’t it?” the cashier commented, seeing Bodhi’s concern.

“Yeah,” Bodhi muttered as he pocketed his change. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” the cashier replied cordially enough.

For a second, he considers staying at the parlor and waiting the rain out, except he had promised Jyn that they would go catch a movie later with some old friends, a sort of casual high school reunion, and this didn’t look like the kind of rain that was going to stop anytime soon.

With a tired sigh, he hunched over in preparation and strode out the door, desperately covering his already-melting ice cream cone with his hands. 

He had been fully prepared to sprint for it—there was shelter across the other side of the street, and it was a slow road anyways—but then the rain stopped.

Except it hadn’t. Bodhi looked up to find another man grinning down at him, holding an umbrella over his head. They were awfully close.

“Hello,” Bodhi said, a little breathlessly, though he told himself that was because of the sprinting (though he hadn’t sprinted).

“Hello,” the other man replied. “I’m Cassian.”

Bodhi paused—had the other man just winked at him? He shook his head. “Bodhi. Thank you,” he said, nodding at the umbrella.

“Where are you headed, Bodhi?”

“The L train—but you know, you could just—“

“Well, wouldn’t you look at that. We’re headed in the same direction!” Cassian said with a broad smile.

“Are you?” Bodhi asked doubtfully. “Because, you know, we’re walking in the wrong direction…”

“…Ah,” Cassian said, a little bit of his confidence lost. “My bad. I’m, er, new to town, you know.”

Bodhi gave a wry smile as he steered the two of them towards the nearest station. “Of course.”

“So what made you think that going out in the rain with a dripping ice cream cone was a good idea?”

“So what made you think that walking home a complete stranger was a good idea?” Bodhi shot back.

Cassian smiled sheepishly at the ground. “You were a damsel in distress—how could I not?”

Bodhi sputtered. Did people even say that kind of stuff out loud anymore? _Damsel in distress_ , he scoffed to himself. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you certainly have the looks for the part, and you were certainly in a great deal of distress.”

“How campy,” Bodhi muttered.

“It’s part of my charm.”

“Are you—are you flirting with me?”

“Ugh, finally he gets it.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Well, here we are. Thanks for the umbrella and everything…You didn’t _really_ have to go to the L train did you?”

“Of course not,” Cassian replied easily.

Bodhi chuckled. “Nice talking to you…Cassian.”

“Hey, wait,” Cassian said, just as Bodhi was turning to go. He pressed a piece of paper into Bodhi’s hand. “Call me.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes again but couldn’t keep a small smile off his face.


End file.
